


Dark Heart

by Irvette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: A MysMe AU about your relationship with Jumin Han. It'll turn mature in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, so here are some useful facts:  
1\. you still taking care of finding and inviting guests,  
2\. but RFA was founded by Seven, not by Rika, so it’s called SFA (Seven’s Fundraising Association),  
3\. Rika and V live happily somewhere (I want to believe it) and never met with SFA members,  
4\. which means that Seven and Saeran have only themselves to deal with their problems, with the result that at some time they parted ways (it isn’t known where Saeran is staying now),  
5\. it also means that Jumin never meet V and Rika and doesn’t have Elizabeth (so he’s even more lonely),  
6\. but Jumin is still a “cat person”, lol. He just never allowed himself having a cat, because he thinks he’d be a bad owner,  
7\. Jaehee still working at C&R International together with Jumin, as his assistant of course (he found her application without no one help),  
8\. and she has a little crush on you,  
9\. SFA meeting held in the buildings of Jumin’s company, sometimes SFA members also work there,  
10\. SFA still organizes charity events,  
11\. you join them after Seven found your application on the Internet.

Two months have passed since you started working with the SFA, filled with industrious weeks. Even if you weren’t working on inviting guests and responding to their messages, you helped others- or, at least you tried to help them.  
  
Seven always refused your help, brushing you off with his oh-so-typical strange jokes, which you didn’t always understand- and besides, you were not sure if you could advise yourself with whatever he worked on.

Zen was always saying something charming as “such a sweet lady doesn’t need to work so hard" and you knew that he wanted to be nice, but it offended you in some way- it was like he thought that you are unable to work, or that you were weaker than other women.

As for Jaehee… It was very difficult to convince her to adopt your help. Sometimes she accepted it with gratitude, but mostly she didn’t want to burden anyone with her work.

It was easiest with Yoosung. He was always so happy when you suggested help. In addition, he often helped you with your tasks.

There was also Jumin of course, but…working with him turned into something unexpected. Because really, you did not expect that such a man would be interested in you. He was rich, handsome, and- from what you heard- he generally avoided contact with women if it was outside of a workplace setting.

The rest of the group were also surprised when they found out about the relationship you two possessed. You knew what they were thinking - that Jumin was just some cold jerk, who tortured his employers. To tell the truth, when you met him for the first time, he made such an impression on you too- And to be honest sometimes you were still shaking under his sharp gaze, which he was giving you- unintentionally, or when he was tense. But you knew his other side, about which few people know, and in which, hardly anyone wanted to believe. He could be very nice, charming and caring.

His nicer side appeared already during the first few days of your work with him. You’d started to notice that he has been speaking to you in a softer tone, asking instead of giving orders as he did with others. Then you began to receive a few calls from him after work- he was asking how you feel or if you needed something, assuring that he can provide anything. He was also worried about your well-being and health. And at that point, you were amazed because of what others were thinking about him.

One day you’ve started to complain to Jaehee, bursting in amazement over why everyone was always speaking so unpleasantly about Jumin when he is the kindest man on the world. You still remembered her face and it was hard to describe- it seemed like she didn’t want to offend you, so she was trying very hard not to be completely disgusted and confused.

“What are you talking about?” After hearing that from her, you told her about Jumin’s calls and the poor woman was in so much shock that her face turned pale.

“So he doesn’t call anyone else after work? Not in such a manner?” You asked her in surprise. Jaehee was silent for a moment before she replied, in the softest of voices.

“If I understand correctly, Mr. Han is in lo…. No, haha, that’s not possible.” And she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

After that conversation with Jaehee, you started to think if she really meant what she was about to say. It would be inappropriate to call it love. You have known each other for about two weeks then. It was too early, right? Yet you caught yourself on desiring that Jaehee’s words turn out to be the truth. And a few days later Jumin invited you to dinner for the first time. You would be dense if you had not caught his intentions. He was clearly interested in you. You still remember how stressed you’d been then- he took you to a very exclusive restaurant, you didn’t know what you should wear and whether you managed to pay for anything. And when you’d gotten there, wearing the best dress that you could get, he was looking at you with such piercing eyes that your hands were shaking the whole time.

That was also the moment when Jumin started to show yet another face- his possessiveness and urge to decide things for you. When you had wanted to choose some cheap food (or at least the cheapest from a menu filled with very expensive dishes), he called the waiter to order something else and insisted that he will pay for you. And together with the invitation for the next dinner, he gave you a dress, asking for the appearance in it. But that was not the strangest- The most surprising was the fact that you accepted all this- what’s more, you did it with pleasure.

And now you were here, in his office, helping him with documents which were needed for the upcoming SFA meeting. You somehow convinced him it’s nothing bad if you do more work sometimes- but he was still skeptical about it.

"I have Jaehee to helping me with work. You don’t need to do any of this, my princess.”

The way he addressed you… It was not for the first time, but you still felt warmth and embarrassment whenever you heard that coming from his mouth. Despite everything, you chose to be adamant.

“Don’t talk like Zen, please,” you frowned your eyebrows, knowing that this comment will annoy him- why did you want to piss him off though? “I can work pretty hard, you know. I’m not that delicate.”

He remained silent and you felt his eyes watching you intensely. You turned your head to looked back at him. His face was, like always, unreadable.

“What?” You blinked, feeling a little tense under his cold gaze.

“I’m nothing like Zen.” He said, his voice surprisingly calm. Well, he was known for killing all his emotions. But you didn’t let him fool you, fully aware that he was a little irritated by that comparison.

"Yep, you’re right, you’re not.” You decided to tease him more, smiling by the corner of your lips while arranging some documents. Jumin raised an eyebrow, watching you carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?”

You shrugged your shoulders in an unconcerned manner, still looking at documents.

“I don’t know. What do you think?” You chuckled a little teasingly. Though in your mind you were scolding yourself. _What am I even doing right now? _You thought, panicked, and not fully understanding your own desires.

Jumin, so far sitting behind the desk, stood up slowly. You took a look at him and your heart began to pound fast as he approached you. His emotionless eyes, scanning you, gave you a little shiver.

“I can’t understand why are you acting like this. Are you trying to tease me?”

You giggled, trying to quickly come up with some excuse, scratched your head nervously and pushing your hair behind your ear.

“Well… Is it not common between..” You paused for a moment, not knowing how to title your relationship- you were dating for about a month now, and all members of the SFA knew it, but you hadn’t even kissed yet. “… couples?” You finished uncertainly.

Jumin stood motionless in front of you, you could not know what he thinking.

“Maybe,” He commented after a moment of awkward silence, “But recently you’re doing it very often. I have the impression that it is not for fun. For some reason, you are trying to annoy me.”

You swallowed quietly but nervously. He caught you- but you couldn’t just say to him that you like his possessiveness and wanted to be dominated more than you should. Even thinking of this was embarrassing. And you were still not so sure about what you really wanted. You were curious, for sure. And you felt excitement whenever you remembered his eyes, darkening a little while he deciding about your meals or clothes. You also knew that the fact he continued on doing so was partly your fault- because you let him continue and even encouraged him, expressing your satisfaction.

“Are you dissatisfied with me for some reason? You need something? You know I can provide anything you want,” He began to speak instead of you, in monotone, but in his eyes appeared a familiar flash- the one you were longing for. “I was just thinking about giving you an entirely separate office, so you don’t have to work together with others. Nobody could disturb you. You’ll still come to meetings, but then you will be able to work alone if you want to.”

You could not gather the courage to interrupt him- but even if the dark recesses of your mind has been satisfied by his possessive words, you were quite shocked. You were not expecting him to go so far. You inhaled before you managed to speak up.

“Hold on, Jumin. Don’t you think it would be unfair to others?” You suggested timidly, feeling that he already implanted this idea into his mind, firmly deep. Despite everything, you didn’t want others to judge that you were given special treatment at work.

“You have a very important and responsible job, so it will be understandable.”

“But this is not the real reason you want to separate me from the others, right?” You asked him, your throat beginning to feel constricted because of the feelings you were experiencing.

He was silent, just looking at you, and this moment lasted an eternity. What have you gotten into? No one had ever affected you in this way. You were fascinated and terrified at the same time.

“Do you not approve of this?” Jumin broke the silence once more.

“I…Um…” You didn’t know what to say. You were aware of the fact that his behavior was quite unhealthy, and your acceptance of this was as well- And yet, you liked it a lot, you were only not sure to what extent, “I think…” You rested your hand on a nearby table to keep the balance while you wanted to step back, and accidentally you knocked an empty coffee cup on the ground. It crashed with a loud noise and you jumped up in place.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” You murmured in an apologetic tone, scolding yourself in your mind for how much you were overreacting. It was only a cup! And yet you felt so guilty and fell down on your knees to collect the fragments of broken porcelain.

“You don’t have to clean this mess, my princess, someone else will take care of it,” You heard Jumin’s voice above yourself but you didn’t stop. Your hands were trembling.

“Really… I can do it by myself,” You hissed nervously, starting to collect sharp fragments.

“You’ll cut yourself,” His tone clearly hardened, but you ignored it, too focused on trying to calm your frantic thoughts.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not that clumsy. I-”

You stopped in mid-sentence as he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you up. You dropped all the pieces that you have collected so far. Even if his grip didn’t cause any pain, it was strong. You were in a state of shock and you didn’t catch up until the moment when he grabbed you by the chin with his free hand to lift it up and forced you to look straight into his eyes. You were facing him with a pounding heart- you felt a crushing sensation in your lungs, your breathing quickened slightly.

“I asked you to stop, didn’t I?” His voice was still quite emotionless, but in the depths of his eyes appeared a dangerous flash, sending a chill down your spine, “I really don’t want you to get hurt in any way,” His breathing stopped for a moment as he looked down at your lips. You froze and felt that your cheeks become red.

You were holding your breath and waiting, truly speechless. Jumin shut his eyes, exhaled, and when he raised his eyelids there was no more domineering glow. He dropped his hand from your chin to your shoulder and his fingers went down through your arm.

“Is everything alright, Princess? You’re shaking.”

Just now, when Jumin said it, you realized how very much you had trembled. Your whole body was covered in goosebumps and your face was burning. You must have been red as a tomato. You also realized that you were holding your hands clenched in fists so hard that your nails digging into your skin.

“I… I should go…” You murmured as you quickly turned on your heel to move toward the door, forgetting the broken cup. You almost fell into the next room - the one in which SFA meetings were held - your breathing ragged, thoughts racing through your head. He was about to kiss you, with this darkening look in his eyes, you knew that. Why did he restrain himself? You could only guess- during all this time when you were dating, you learned a lot about him. He was lonely, you were the only person who listened to his thoughts. This was the reason for both his possessiveness and his fear of losing you. Even if in deep down he wanted to possess you, he was afraid that you’ll find out about his dark side, and that you’ll run away. And you just did so…

_How stupid am I… _You shut your eyes and sighed. Suddenly you heard someone enter through another door leading from the corridor. You lift your eyes to see Jaehee. You gave her a little “good morning” smile, but she just nodded her head at you, her eyes cold. You blinked and cleared your throat, feeling that your face was still quite red.

“You’re early here today,” You said, watching as Jaehee put a stack of documents on the edge of a long table, occupying almost the entire room.

She narrowed her eyebrows, angry for some reason. And as she looked up at you, you were sure that she was mad at you.

“Well, I have a lot of work to do,” She started in unfriendly voice, “But it’s not like you have any idea of work.”

You stared at her in confusion. Since you had known her, she had never been so harsh to you.

“What do you mean by that?” You asked, hurt by her sharp words, “I’m here today before you, also because of work.”

“There is one significant difference between us,” She replied, looking away, “I’m Mr. Han’s assistant, not his-”

“His what?”

Jaehee and you both jumped up, surprised by Jumin cold voice. You turned your head to see that he was behind you and he put his hand on your shoulder- as if he wanted to make it clear that he is right next to you and he’ll stand in your defense. For one moment you could see terror at Jaehee’s face but she calmed herself quickly and fixed her glasses with emotionless stare.

“My apologies, I got carried away because of stress,” As she said that, she moved toward the door, “I didn’t mean anything bad, and now excuse me, I have something to do,” And she left the room briskly.

You spent the rest of the day in a very awkward atmosphere. Jumin didn’t say a word about what happened between you two, and you haven’t had the courage to raise this topic. When SFA meeting finally started, it was very hard for you to focus on your actual work, in addition, you felt bad every time you had to talk to Jaehee- she was still tense, just like you.

* * *

The evening bath proved to be the salvation for you. Hot water and thick foam covered your naked body, your tense muscles loosened up, racing thoughts drifted. In the end, you could relax and maybe even forget about this nightmarish day. After a long time, you started to doze off, which was not exactly safe, but fortunately, your phone rang just at that moment. You reached out your hand and groped for the phone lying on the cabinet next to the bathtub. _It’s good I took it with me,_ you thought, looking at the screen- It was call from Jumin. You murmured short “hello?” and for some reason, it took him a while to respond.

“Where are you now?”

That was a weird question to begin with but you didn’t mind. Actually, you ran into an idea and your lips twitched in a slightly mischievous smile.

“I’m in the bathroom,” You said lightly.

“This explains the echo,” His answer was calm. Not as you expected.

You snorted under your breath, a little offended.

“And I’m just taking a bath,” You added in seductive tone and hit the water by your hand a few times so that he could hear the splash.

He was silent for a moment and you were sure it was because his imagination started working. You smiled triumphantly and then he said:

“You must be careful not to drop the phone.”

You growled in annoyance and he chuckled. Well, at least you could hear his laugh, which was rare.

“Princess…” He said after a while, when you both calmed your giggling, “I would like to talk about something what happened today.”

You stiffened, knowing full well what he meant. The whole situation turned against you - he was supposed to be embarrassed by your words, meanwhile, that was you who blushed with awkwardness.

“I need to apologize,” He sighed, “I was too impulsive this morning. I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“I was not … I mean …” You found it hard to find words and breath all at once. You swallowed hard, but it didn’t help. You had a dry throat, your cheeks burning hot, “You have the wrong impression.”

Again, he wasn’t answering for a long time, you only heard his breathing, which somewhat hastened- or it only seemed that way to you. Your hands trembled, and in fact, you were afraid that you might drop your phone.

“So why would you react in that way?” He broke the silence, his voice a little tense.

“I… that was…” You just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him the truth- you didn’t even know what was the exact truth.

“Can I assume that you liked it?” He asked and you could swear that his voice began to break, shaking slightly.

“Well … It’s not like I didn’t like it …” You whispered almost inaudibly and bit your lower lip as there was a silence as a reply again. Yet you waited, giving him a chance to collect his thoughts. Your heart pounded nervously.

“I hope we can meet tomorrow and talk face to face,” Jumin said suddenly, giving you a little heart attack, “This is a serious matter and I need to make sure whether I understand you correctly.”

“S-sure…” You answered awkwardly, “So, tomorrow after work?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not nswf, but a little more smut and creepy. Please, be patient, together with the progress of the story there will be more and more smut.

You were working at home today- and on days like this, you felt less stressed. Maybe sitting behind a desk would be healthier for your back, but yet you felt a lot more comfortable relaxing on the couch, balancing a laptop on your lap and casually drinking hot coffee. You’d never been a “coffee person” until Jaehee convinced you to try this delicious drink of the gods. Now you were drinking coffee every day just like her and the two of you have often shared information about the different brands and flavors.

Thinking about Jaehee brought sadness into your mind and heart- You still remembered her words about your relationship with Jumin. You sighed and frowned- you know you should be mad at her but she was still your friend, and you just felt wounded.

You couldn’t concentrate on work, so you put your laptop on the couch near your legs and decided to check SFA application installed on your phone. You wanted to see if anyone was online now. You felt like you needed a break, and you wanted to clear your mind. And- what a surprise- only Jaehee was in the chat room.

You wondered a long time before you decided to write something.

_**You: **Good morning, Jaehee._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Oh, good morning. It’s nice to see you here. _

  
You already felt very awkward. How were you supposed to talk to her? Should you be cold to her? She didn’t apologize to you yet, so you were completely unsure and tense about the situation.

**  
_You:_**_ You have a break? It seems to happen rather rarely._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Well, yes. Mr. Han is deep in his mind today. _  
  
_ **Jaehee: **He gave me no command yet, so I have a lot less work than usual._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** To tell you the exact truth, it seems that Mr. Han didn’t notice me since the morning._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** It’s very unlike him. Not that I’m complaining._

  
You were simply reading over her words, your heart pounding softly in your chest- Would you be too full of yourself thinking that Jumin was lost in thought as a result of your meeting scheduled for tonight? But, what else could have preoccupied his mind so much?

_**You:** Maybe it’s because we planned to meet today after work._  
  
_ **Jaehee**: Oh…_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** If it comes to that, can we talk?_  
  
_ **[Jaehee has left the chat room]**_

  
You blinked in confusion and a second later your phone rang- it was call from Jaehee. You hesitated for a moment but picked it up.  
  
"Y-yes?” You tried to sound cold and distant, but it was just awkward, as always.  
  
“Good morning… Um…” It was very unlike Jaehee, she usually always knew what to say, hesitation rarely a thing that she expressed.  
  
You cleared your throat and answered, your voice carrying a clear cold tone.  
  
“You wanted to talk to me, right? So? What do you have to say?”  
  
You heard a loud sigh on the other side of the phone.  
  
“I’m not surprised that you are mad at me,” Jaehee said softly, “I should bite my tongue then.”  
  
“Why would you?” You snorted, “You simply said what you think.”  
  
“No, that’s not it,” She assured you, “I was angry and didn’t think of what I was saying. Mr. Han told me that he wanted to give you a separate room and I…”  
  
“Wait. Were you angry because you think that I get special treatment? Jaehee… I didn’t even know that Jumin was planning such thing, he didn’t ask me, he just… decided.”  
  
“It’s not about special treatment… Or maybe it is…” She sighed again, “I’m just worried about you. You deserve to be… loved and-”  
  
“And you think Jumin doesn’t love me?” You hissed, getting angry again. “Why? Because he is giving me things?”  
  
“Partly, yes,” She replied seriously, “It’s like Mr. Han thought he could buy you. It’s not romantic feelings.”  
  
“You should not judge our relationship, not knowing anything about it,” You said through clenched teeth, “You know Jumin only as a boss, not as a human being. He is very kind to me and cares for me like no one else.”  
  
She sighed again, very long this time, as if she was tired.  
  
“I hope you are right. And… I’m sorry for all my sharp words. I’m just worried about you. You are my very close friend. Could we behave as we used to? This awkwardness between us is getting to be tiresome.”  
  
You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and counted up to ten. It wasn’t like you didn’t feel hurt, but you acknowledged that it didn’t make sense to be angry any longer- You also just wanted to have your friend back.  
  
"Yeah, you’re right. We’re not kids anymore. So it’s good between us again, yes?”  
  
“Yes,” You heard the relief in her voice, and you also felt better somehow.  
  
You two shared a few words more, but Jaehee soon had to head back to work, and so you said goodbye, promising that you would talk more later. Much more focused and happy than earlier, you moved back to check messages from guests. It was not long before your phone rang again, but this time it was a message signal. You smiled to yourself, thinking that it was a message from Jaehee, but it wasn’t.  
  
_“I hope you have not forgotten about our meeting tonight. I’ll send you a limo. Driver Kim will be waiting for you at 7 pm.”_

* * *

** _***A few hours later***_ **

You were in Jumin’s room for the third time and you still felt quite uncomfortable there. You talked together for about an hour, and no one has touched the subject which was the reason you decided to meet. You insisted on not drinking wine, which he had proposed to you. You felt it would be a very bad idea - you could say something you would regret, or something provoking. Well… You were convincing yourself that that was the real reason you refused- because you wanted to keep your common sense- but the truth was different, wasn’t it? You just desired to see his tense face and skeptical gleam in his eyes as he heard your refusal.

It took several minutes before Jumin finally gave up on convincing you. You noticed that your behavior had indeed affected him - he poured himself a glass of wine, while normally he would consider it rude - drinking wine alone, with you at his side.

For some time you both sat in silence. You, looking out the window, from which stretched a magnificent view of the city, beautifully lit late in the evening. And him, slowly sipping wine, closely observing you in his steely gaze.

You flinched as he suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
“I think now is the right time to talk properly about what we both think.”  
  
You felt a little hot, putting your hair behind your ear. Both of you sat on the bed, fairly close together. You felt the urge to pull away, but you didn’t move.  
  
“You have a point, but… I do not really know how to start,” You admitted, looking down at your elegant shoes.  
  
“So let me begin,” He suggested decidedly, “I have the impression that for some time you expect me to do something specific, but I’m not sure what exactly you have in your mind.”  
  
Your heart began to beat very fast, the skin on your face burning. You clenched your hands on the material of the dress that covered your knees, squeezing it hard in your fists.  
  
“Well… I don’t really know…” You felt disappointed with your own behavior- It was very difficult for you to express your thoughts- you lost your self-confidence within a few seconds.  
  
Jumin sighed, massaging his temples before focusing his eyes on you again.  
  
“I won’t understand what you want if you won’t explain it to me. I’m trying to guess, but your behavior confuses me.”  
  
“Wha- How am I confusing you? I thought I gave you clear hints and…” You froze, feeling his piercing glance- You said too much. You felt cold chills crawling along your body, blanketing over your skin like an icy winter night.  
  
“Are you sure, Princess? Sometimes you accept my demands, as you wanted to please me, and other times you dare to refuse everything I ask you for, as you want me to get mad at you,” He took another sip of wine - which apparently started to affect him, because he was talkative as ever, an occurrence that was strange for Jumin, in and of itself.  
  
“It’s because…” You swallowed, your whole face growing redder as you spoke, “We’re a couple and yet… You have not touched me even once… I mean…”  
  
“What nonsense,” He muttered, looking you straight in the eye, “I touched you many times.”  
  
“Not like that!” You burst out, dropping your head immediately. _Oh my god, what is this conversation?_ You felt so embarrassed right now that you wished the ground would swallow you up.  
  
Jumin took a big sip of wine like he wanted to gather the courage to say the next words:  
  
“So how do you wish to be touched?” He asked, firmly putting the glass on a nearby coffee table.  
  
If moments ago your face was red as a tomato, now your whole body was ablaze. He asked this in such a straightforward manner- and when you attempted to come up with a logical, sensible answer, you found your body only responding with wide eyes and trembling lips. Jumin continued in low voice, his gaze never leaving you for a second.  
  
“If I have to be honest with you, since I saw you for the first time, I got the impression that you’re different… That you could accept me for what I am, but…” The bed creaked softly as he moved closer to you, your shoulders touching gently. He turned his face so as to be free to look at you, feeling his warm breath trickle past your ear, “I’m not sure what you want anymore…”  
  
If you’d now turned your head, you’d be looking him straight in the face, feel his breath on your lips- Yet you did not do this, paralyzed and desperately trying to say anything at all.  
  
“Jumin… I accept everything about you…” You managed, your voice hardly a whisper  
  
“Last time,” He continued to talk as though he didn’t hear you, his voice becoming more and more deep, “I felt a great urge to kiss you, Princess… You have no idea how hard it was to resist.”  
  
There was no way to pick up his words as something simply sweet and romantic, not when he spoke in that heavy, husky voice. You burned with embarrassment, but you also felt goosebumps of excitement rising on your skin.  
  
“Why did you restrain yourself?” You asked him quietly, your throat dry as a desert, now regretting not drinking the wine. You dared to look at his face, and cold chills ran down your spine, your stomach clenching- his face had frightening expression, his eyes dark, his mouth seeming to refrain from smiling, the whole face tense. You swallowed hard.  
  
And then happened exactly the same what last time- when Jumin saw your emotions on your face, which he recognized only as fear, his breathing hitched for a moment. He closed his eyes, slowly turning his head.  
  
“Because I do not know how to interpret your responses… I dared to think that you will like it, but now again I have the impression that you are afraid,” His voice still not quite his normal tone.  
  
When he withdrew again, leaving you trembling, you felt rage bubble up inside- Deep in your thoughts you knew perfectly well as to why Jumin hesitated, and yet you couldn’t manage to stop your anger- You stood up, clenching your fists.  
  
“I think this conversation is going nowhere,” You hissed, turning on your heel to move to the exit, but suddenly Jumin grabbed you by your wrist. You flinched, frozen in place.  
  
“Please, understand that I just don’t want to scare you off… I don’t want to lose you,” His words only angered you further.  
  
“And you must understand that I’m not afraid as much as you think,” You tried to jerk your hand but his grip strengthened.  
  
“So you really want me to be more forceful…” As he said that in cold voice, he pulled you down and you lost your balance- you had to suddenly sit down on the bed, and he leaned over you, resting his hand by your side.  
  
You looked up at him, your breath immediately quickening. His expression changed again and you curled up under him.  
  
“Jumin… I… ”  
  
“Shh, do not speak now,” He puts his free hand on your neck, his fingers covered your throat. You felt as if your heart was about to jump out of your chest. You pressed your hands into the bedsheets, crushing it under your trembling fingers. Oh, now you were afraid and it caused heat to gather between your thighs.  
  
He then leaned down to you, pressing his hot mouth to yours. It started very slow, and gentle, but you still felt his hand on your neck, his fingers now tightening slightly. The grip was rather strong, but did not cause you pain, not quite choking you, and yet only the fact of what his gesture symbolized was driving you mad with lust and excitement.  
  
Jumin raised the second hand, on which he had been leaning on until now, and slid it into your hair, not allowing you to move your head back. The kiss became increasingly deep and aggressive, to the point when you couldn’t suppress your whimpers- You had trouble catching your breath, but still didn’t want to interrupt the kiss- You both desperately wanted to hold this moment as long as possible.   
  
When you managed to stretch out your shaking arms, wanting to place your hands on Jumin’s shoulders, he suddenly grabbed your wrists, causing both of you to fall on the bed. Jumin was holding your arms at the sides of your head, his figure hanging over you, and for the first time, you saw a little mischievous smile curled on to his face.   
  
“Now I’m sure what you desire,” He whispered and drew near to press his lips to your neck. You moaned feeling his kisses in places where only a moment ago your skin was burning under the grip of his fingers.  
  
“Jumin… Wait, we need to… slow down,” You tried to regain your sanity, knowing that if you don’t stop it now, you won’t refrain yourselves any longer. On the one hand, you didn’t want to hold back- but on the other you felt that your heart will not be able to endure more- this was enough excitement for one day.  
  
Jumin caressed your neck with his lips for a while, before he brought himself up slowly, clearly unwilling, his hands still firm on your wrists.  
  
“As you wish, Princess, but I hope that we shall continue on the next day.” He spoke in that same low voice, scanning your trembling body with his glowing eyes, before he slowly released your wrists, sitting pristinely on the bed at your side.  
  
For a moment you only looked at his back, too weak to get up, but finally, you were able to catch your breath and sit up. You escaped his eyes, embarrassed by the fact that the truth about your preferences had finally come to light.  
  
“There is nothing to be shy about,” He put his hand on your head, beginning to stroke your hair- It was a very gentle touch, but yet you felt like you were his pet- a strange, but oddly comforting sensation, “But if you really want to leave, do it now, because it is getting more and more difficult for me to release you willingly.”  
  
"Yes… I should go for now…” You muttered, still shivering and panting, slowly rising up from the bed looking around in search of your coat.  
  
“Driver Kim will drive you home,” The bed creaked as Jumin got up to come closer to you- He stopped behind you, embracing you around the waist to whisper sweet words in your ear, “As I understand your preferences now, I’ll prepare appropriately for our next meeting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, now you all know that I’m into choking, lol. Hope you enjoy your reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something you’ve been all waiting for… SMUT! lol

You had trouble falling asleep all through the night- constantly waking up, tossing and turning on your bed, your thoughts not allowing you the luxury of sleep. You were unable to forget about your last meeting with Jumin, and about how it ended. You felt the heat pool in your belly quickly as you remembered the kiss and his words- or rather, his promise about the next meeting- You were equal parts embarrassed, and excited. When you were finally able to fall asleep, it was only for three, maybe four hours at best.

In the morning you felt like a zombie, but you were still smiling- happy that the two of you finally have talked about your relationship a bit. After a few cups of coffee, you were able to work and function quite normally.

As you were reading messages from guests, you encountered a case that you needed to consult- you needed information about the organization of which you have heard nothing before. You decided to check the chatroom, hoped that you would come across someone who can do you a favor, and it turned out that Jaehee and Zen were both online.

**  
_You:_**_ Jaehee! Zen! How are you? _  
  
_ **Zen:** It’s already better when you’re here, babe~_  
  
_ **Zen: **_

_ _

_**You:** It’s nice to see you too, Zen ^^_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Hello. I’m doing quite fine._  
  
_ **Jaehee**: I don’t have much work today._  
  
_ **Zen:** This is surprising._  
  
_ **Zen:** But I’m happy for you, Jaehee!_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Thank you._  
  
_ **You: **Actually… I have a favor to ask you, Jaehee._  
  
_ **You: **But I do not want you to take your time…_  
  
_ **You: **When you finally have the chance to relax._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** You can ask me whatever you want._  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Mr. Han recently forgets about my existence. _  
  
_ **Jaehee:** And all credit goes to you._  
  
_ **You:** What do you mean by that?_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** For now I’m grateful, but if Mr. Han still will not be able to concentrate on work…_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** This can not be good for the functioning of the company._  
  
_ **Jaehee: **_

_ _

_**Jaehee:** But what had you wanted to ask for?_  
  
_ **You:** I need information about one of the guests’ organization before I decide to invite him._  
  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has entered the chat room]  
**_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** Please send me a name and everything you have about this organization._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I will check it for you._  
  
_ **Zen:** …_  
  
_ **Zen: **Could you at least say hello to us? -_-_  
  
_ **Jaehee:** Mr. Han, I believe you have more important work to do._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **Nothing is more important than my princess._  
  
**Jaehee: **

_ _

_**You: **Haha…. Jumin, it’s really cute of you, but…_  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I think it will be better if you will consult this matter personally with me._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** So please come to my office. I will send Driver Kim for you._  
  
_ **You:** Jumin, I think there is no need…_  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **I would also like to discuss another matter._  
  
_ **Jumin Han: **It’s associated with our conversation from yesterday._  
  
_ **You:** … _  
  
_ **You:** I understand._  
  
_ **Jumin Han:** I think you’ll be pleased with my research._  
  
  
_ **[Jumin Han has left the chat room]  
**_  
  
_ **You:** Oh my god…_  
  
**Zen:**

_ _

_**Zen:** He is ordering you as if he was your boss!  
  
**You: **He just asked me…  
  
**Zen: **That was not asking! That jerk decided without even knowing your opinion!  
  
**Jaehee:** …  
  
**Jaehee:** I think Mr. Han simply comes up with excuses to see her.  
  
**Zen: **But not even asked if she wants to see him!  
  
**Zen: **And what did he mean by “research”?  
  
**You:** He meant nothing by it!  
  
**You:** Nothing important I mean…  
  
**Jaehee:** To be honest, your reaction says something else.  
  
**You:** He simply promised yesterday that he will check something for me.  
  
**You: **I must go now, bye!_  
  
You left the chat, without waiting for the responses of others. You quickly put down your phone and hid your face in your hands, squealing. _What am I doing? I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It looks suspicious._ You were also worried about how you’ll manage to look Jumin in the face. You hadn’t seen him since the conversation from yesterday evening. And now this? You were sure you wouldn’t be able to keep calm in his presence.

* * *

About an hour later, you were in front of the door of Jumin’s office, as nervous as before… Your throat was tight, your stomach aching- It would be funny, if didn’t concern you. You exhaled quite loud and employees who were passing next to you watched you with curiosity.  
  
“Oh, you’re here,” Jaehee voice came from behind your back. You blinked and looked at her, feeling a growing embarrassment, as if she knew about everything you were hiding.  
  
“Hi, Jaehee…” You said in a quiet voice and cleared your throat, “I-is Jumin in there?”  
  
Jaehee raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to you. Her eyes examined you from top to bottom, and you remembered the tight dress in which you were clothed. _Why did I put it on? _You thought, sighing softly through your nose, _It is definitely too provocative._  
  
“Of course Mr. Han is in his office,” Jaehee replied in a tone suggesting that she was surprised by your question- or maybe by your appearance, “He is waiting for you.”  
  
You took a deep breath as Jaehee knocked at the door. When short “come in” came from behind it, you felt a shudder roll through you at the sound of his voice. Jaehee entered first, you following close on her heels.  
  
“Mr. Han, you have a guest,” She said in suggestive tone and sighed quietly as if she already had enough of this nonsense- at least it seemed that way to you, and maybe you were overreacting.  
  
Jumin, as always sitting behind his desk, looked up from the papers and you met his gaze. There was nothing extraordinary in his eyes, yet you had the feeling that his glance pierced you through.  
  
“I’m very happy to see you, my dear,” He said softly and you couldn’t stop the smile lifting up your lips, “Please, leave us alone, Assistant Kang.”   
  
She said nothing, silently gazing at you once more- though you couldn’t read her expression- then left without a word, closing the door behind her.  
  
You were standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, until Jumin asked you to come closer. You sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and he stopped his gaze on your exposed neck for a moment. You immediately remembered about what happened between you two yesterday and bit your lower lip at the memory.  
  
“So… Did you find some information about the guest of which I asked?” As you said that in order to break the silence, Jumin focused his eyes on your face again.  
  
“Yes, I will send it through email to you. This is not important now.”  
  
“So you brought me here only because of that… Second matter about which we need to talk about?” You tried to sound teasing, even if your heart was already pounding a little too fast. But Jumin smiled in a way that immediately took your whole confidence, and once again, you felt like an animal trapped in his charm.  
  
“My main reason was that I wanted to see you, but indeed I have done some research about things you have in your mind. Do you want to see results now?”  
  
“I… We’re in your office…” You mumbled, “And you should focus on your work. Jaehee said that-”  
  
“Forget about what Assistant Kang said,” Jumin voice was quite cold, his silver gaze scanning you in a domineering manner, “And if you want me to focus on my job, you should have not come.”  
  
“But you gave me no choice, and I wanted to come,” You were observing as his face changed because of your words- he was clearly pleased by it. He loved to know that he has control over you and that you obey him - though he never admitted it, you were sure about that fact.  
  
“So please come closer to me,” His voice was already so bossy it caused you to swallow hard.  
  
You obeyed the order, standing up and moving closer to him. When you found yourself at his side of the desk standing next to him, he slowly wrapped his arm around your hip and pulled you even closer. Now you were able to look at the screen of his laptop standing on the desk.  
  
Your cheeks flushed and it got you hot when you saw what was on the screen.  
  
“This is…”  
  
“This is just one of the many things that attracted my attention. I hope that you will also like it,” Jumin gave you a little smile and he raised his eyebrow as you didn’t react for a moment, “Honey?”  
  
You were standing still, looking at the photo displaying on the screen. It was a picture of red fluffy handcuffs. But its fluffy features didn’t make it look funny- It presented itself as a very luxurious toy.  
  
“This is not your taste?” there was a slight concern in Jumin’s voice as he spoke, “I thought that the soft structure is important. It would prevent your wrists from rubbing.”  
  
You blinked and felt a pleasant warmth in your heart. Even in this situation in the first place, Jumin cared about your comfort and safety. It was very comforting, and you trusted him so much because of this. You knew him already, even though his, and your preferences, he’d never lead to your harm.  
  
“I’m… I love it. And thank you for your concern,” you managed to speak up and took a deep breath, “What else do we have here?”  
  
“Sit here” he ordered and you looked at him in confusion, surprised by the sudden change in his attitude, “On my lap.” He clarified.

“But… What if someone will come-”  
  
He wrapped his arm on your hip tighter and even if he did not say anything more, you felt an aura around him which told you that at this moment he does not accept any refusal. So you sat obediently on his lap and a shiver passed down your spine.   
  
“Now take a look by yourself,” he whispered to your ear and you let a little sigh as you started to check other links and pages which were already prepared at Jumin’s laptop. You were looking through a bunch of photos of sex toys and as some of them gave you excitement, several of them were frightening.  
  
“Do not be scared,” Jumin murmured to you as if he could read your mind, “As I said before, I don’t want to harm you. We will use only those on which you agree.”  
  
You moaned softly. His breath was touching your skin as he spoke, and the images that you had in front of you did not help to calm you down. Jumin leaned his face to your cheek and you felt that he was grinning.  
  
“Does only looking at it made you excited, Princess?” His arms were around your waist, you felt the warmth of his chest at your back- and he slipped one of his hands down onto your thigh, caressing it slightly. You trembled at his touch and pursed your lips. Your heart was beating much too fast, now.  
  
“J-Jumin!” You hissed and grabbed his wrist, desperately trying to stop him.  
  
“No one enters without my permission, so you can relax. Besides, I told you the truth, I brought you here mainly because I wanted to spend time with you,” his breath brushing against your neck now, which he began to gently kiss after a while, “Check further please,” He added with another slight grin emerging on his face.   
  
Your breathing became ragged- it was difficult to collect your thoughts and focus, but you did as he ordered. On the following pages, you saw various types of ropes and instructions on how to tie them. Your heart skipped and you felt goosebumps rise all over your body.  
  
“Do you think this is too extreme to start with?” Jumin asked in a low voice, causing even more shivers to caress your heated skin, “To be absolutely honest with you…” He slipped his hand between your thighs and under your dress, “I would love to use these…”  
  
“Ahh… N-no…” You cried out and clenched your thighs, but he didn’t withdraw his hand, rubbing you gently through your underwear.  
  
“I would love to see these ropes on you, tied around your arms and legs…” By his voice, you could clearly tell that Jumin was beginning to lose control. Still moving his hand, he was whispering between hungry kisses, of which he was showering your neck. His fingers slowly caressed your clit through the thin fabric of your panties.  
  
“Ngh… Jumin… Stop…” As you dug the fingers of your right hand into Jumin’s forearm, you also covered your mouth with the other- You were afraid that someone passing next to Jumin’s office might hear your moaning- and at this point, you couldn’t hold back. He gave you too much pleasure to just stay silent.  
  
“Now I understand why we need to determine a safe word,” He continued in a heavy voice, “Because at this moment I can’t tell whether you really want me to stop or… Quite the opposite.”  
  
“Aahh… Nn…” You shut your eyes as he began to rub you a little harder. You were wet and it made you feel embarrassed and warmed you even more. You definitely didn’t want him to stop, but the remains of your common sense told you that this should not be happening. Not here, not now.  
  
“So… What do you say, my dear?” His voice was hoarse and he spoke slowly in order to control the movement of his fingers, which now slid under your underwear, “Do you like my idea?”  
  
Feeling his hand between your bare folds was something you didn’t expect. You had to clench your lips hard on your own hand to prevent yourself from moaning too loudly. You had no control over your rapid breathing- It was so cruel of him. How dare he ask for your opinion now? While he led you to this state? He knew you wouldn’t manage to refuse.  
  
“Or is it too much for you?” Even if Jumin’s voice was still quite calm and his breath hadn’t even quickened, you sensed that he was hard under you. It was very satisfying to know that not only you were excited. “We can start with something else, I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you are ready.”   
  
Despite his comforting words, ensuring that he will not force you to do anything, he did not stop the movement of his hand. As you started moaning louder, pressing your lips to your hand desperately, he began to gently kiss your cheek- It was crazy how he could be possessive and caring at the same time.  
  
“It’s alright, my love, there is no need to be holding back,” He whispered softly into your ear and returned his focus to the ministrations he was giving the side of your neck.   
  
You could not take it anymore, and you started to slightly lift your hips to match the movements of his hand. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arm around your waist, so you could support your back on his chest more comfortably.  
  
“That’s right, good girl,” he praised you as you sped up the pace of your lifting hips. The way in which he called you excited you even further, and the fact that you had to suppress your moans in yourself- it was all driving you mad. He was massaging your weak spots, giving you the perfect dose of pleasure and you felt that you were about to cum at any moment.  
  
“J-Jumin… I… Aahh…”  
  
“I know,” He stated simply, and started to caress your clit with a whole hand. You couldn’t refrain from crying out, dangerously close to your peak. Only a few more seconds of pleasure and…  
  
Someone knocked at the door. You gasped, covering your mouth with both your palms. Jumin growled furiously and he slowly withdrew his hand.  
  
“May I come in?” It was Jaehee’s voice.  
  
“Is it that important?” Irritation laced through Jumin’s voice as it carried through the room.  
  
“Mr. Han, with all due respect, do we really need to talk through the door?”  
  
“Just wait a minute,” As he said that, he carefully took both his hands off of you. For a short while you were still sitting at his lap, panting and unable to calm yourself down. Heart pounding painfully in your chest, your legs trembling- It was like torture to lose his touch now when you needed it the most. He brought you to the edge of releasing the pleasure and stopped in the last moment.  
  
When you managed to overcome the shock, you jumped to your feet and had to catch the edge of the desk to keep from falling. Jumin put his hand on your back to help you keep your balance, and when you started to straighten the dress with your trembling hands, someone grabbed the doorknob.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mr.Han, but you have a very important meeting in a few-” Jaehee stopped in a middle-sentence, her eyes widened as she took in the sight of you both.  
  
You were standing very close to Jumin- your dress was rumpled, your breath ragged, your eyes probably misty- you barely kept steady on your feet, still feeling the pulsating pleasure between your thighs. It was impossible to not guess what had just happened.  
  
For the first time you had a chance to see how Jaehee blushed, not to mention how embarrassed you were. And Jumin was just sitting there, behind the desk, with a cold look and emotionless mask on his face.  
  
“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were still here,” Jaehee couldn’t hold her gaze at you, her eyes wandered around the room. Did you see the sadness on her face or had it only seemed that way to you?  
  
“You should’ve waited for my permission to enter, Assistant Kang,” Jumin sighed in annoyance, glancing at her with a piercing gaze.

Jaehee looked back at him, her face completely pale now.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Han, but what I said about the meeting was-”  
  
“I remember about it, so don’t worry. Now leave us,” His voice was colder than ever.  
  
You wanted to say something, but an excess of emotion would not allow you to do so. Besides, you were so embarrassed that you barely managed to watch as troubled Jaehee left the office. As soon as she closed the door, you hid your face in your hands, feeling that your whole body was burning- with a mixture of both unfulfilled pleasure, and of shame.  
  
You were sure you would not be able to forget this day for a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Before we begin, I need to ask… Are you sure you want this?”  
  
You were standing in front of Jumin, who was sitting on the bed, a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold lying there next to him. He was staring through you, demanding a clear answer. How did you end up in this situation once again?  
  
After last incident in Jumin’s office, things were going rather bad for you. He had been apologizing to you many times for what happened, and he promised that he would never let it happen again, but it appeared that was not the case…  
  
Since that time you both hadn’t been able to see each other for a few days. Jumin could no longer ignore his responsibilities, and as he had been doing so for quite some time, he ended up having an even larger culmination of work. Of course, you sometimes talked to each other over the phone, but it truly wasn’t the same. And moreover, things between you and Jaehee had become very awkward again. She was constantly avoiding you- you didn’t have a single chance to apologize to her for what she had to see last time, and there was that one time, when you received a message from her, saying “You really love him, right?”- before you managed to respond, she sent you another one, “So there’s nothing else I can do other than wish you both happiness”. You didn’t even know how to answer that except a simple “thank you”. You were feeling strange somehow, but you had quickly forgotten about that as you received a phone call from Jumin, and he informed you that he was finally able to meet with you.  
  
And here you were, in front of him, after a few drinks of wine and an hour of casual conversation, that had led to the obvious result, which you both were expecting.  
  
“If you’re not sure about this, I’ll wait. Or even forget about everything,” Jumin’s comforting voice snatched you from your reverie, “But if you agree to it now, there is no turning back. Do you understand?”  
  
“I know,” You held his gaze firmly, wanting to prove to him that you were determined to do this. You clenched your fingers together to prevent the trembling you felt would come at any moment.  
  
Jumin’s lips lifted in a slight smile. For a moment you could almost see a dark glimmer in his eyes.  
  
“Good,” he spoke calmly, lifting his hands to your waist, “I’ve missed you a lot.” 

He then pulled you closer, and when you instinctively tilted your head down, he kissed you. He did it in a very slow and delicate manner as if he didn’t want to scare you- As if he wanted to prepare you for something more.

You were feeling so warm and safe, sure that you could trust him with everything- and Jumin was acting as though he could read through your feelings. As soon as you started to kiss him more forcefully, he lifted his right hand and grabbed you by your chin. You were almost angry that he pulled his head back. Your heated breath mixed with his, his eyes were now much darker than a moment ago.  
  
“I hope you remember our safe word,” He murmured in low voice and you pursed your lips in growing excitement. You chose it during one of your phone calls. You’ve decided on the most common word, which, however, seemed to fit the situation the most. RED - this word supposed to be a stop signal.

“I do,” You whispered softly, thinking momentarily about whether you’ll have to use it or not. It was somewhat interesting to imagine what he would have to do to cause you to begin screaming this one word.  
  
“Good,” He said once more, but this time his deep voice gave you shivers, and before you could do anything, he grabbed you by your cheeks, the sensation of his hot lips on yours, much harder than ever. Even though this kiss very quickly deprived you of your breath, it didn’t last long.  
  
As he withdrew his hand, releasing your jaw from his strong grip, your lips were trembling with lust, mirroring his own- Yet he didn’t let you kiss him again. He shook his head slightly and looked in the space of the room behind your back.  
  
“Go back and stay there,” He ordered- you blinked and wanted to argue, but when you saw the domineering flash in his eyes, you obeyed his wish.   
  
You stood in confusion in the middle of the room, not knowing what Jumin expected from you. You could feel his piercing gaze, and your heart began to beat faster, yet you didn’t know exactly why- It was so frustrating, and exciting, all at the same time.   
  
Then, finally, he grinned and goosebumps emerged on your skin.  
  
“Take your clothes off.”   
  
Your heart jumped up at his words and you let out a sharp breath. You were about to say something, but you immediately forgot about what you were even thinking. He said that in his usual monotone, but his face was… different. As if he had removed his daily mask and revealed all his madness, hidden away within his depths.  
  
He was just staring at you and didn’t say another word, yet you began to take your clothes off like you were under some kind of spell. You started with your shirt and you realized that your fingers were shaking like crazy- You barely managed with undoing the buttons.  
  
“Slowly,” He demanded, staring at you so intensely that you couldn’t keep thinking clearly.   
  
It was madness. He was just sitting there, on the bed, with his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on joined hands, and you… You were trembling like his prey, in the middle of his room, your breath was already ragged. When your shirt finally landed on the floor, and the cold air caressed your skin, you almost moaned, even though he didn’t even touch you yet.  
  
“J-Jumin…” You whined his name- Seconds ago you were sure that you’d wanted to say something, but, oh god, your mind was blank now. Your cheeks were burning with embarrassment.  
  
“Now your skirt,” His eyes were scanning you- he didn’t blink nor move a muscle, his expression remaining unchanged.  
  
You inhaled and bit your lower lip to prevent yourself from the next whine threatening to escape. Now your legs had started to shake as you began to slowly slide down your skirt. His eyes were still on you, following your every move. You felt as if someone had stopped time, making this moment infinitely long. When you got rid of your skirt, standing in front of him only in your matching underwear, your knees began to feel weak.  
  
“You know what to do next,” Jumin said in a commanding voice.  
  
You opened your mouth slightly, however, you said nothing, reaching to the bra clasp on your back. You unbuckled it and began to slide down the straps. You couldn’t stop your trembling knees and lips. You wanted to be brave and confident, but when your bra slid down to the ground, you quickly hid your nakedness with your arms.  
  
“No, my princess,” Jumin whispered in a heavy voice, “I didn’t allow you to cover yourself, did I?”  
  
You took a deep breath and slowly put your hands along your body. You hardly managed to look at Jumin’s face. His eyes were glowing and he visibly swallowed, and yet, he still didn’t move from his place.  
  
“Good girl- only one more thing.”   
  
_Oh god_, Your heart was pounding so fast, your skin burning, your fingers shaking uncontrollably. But you felt a great urge to please him, you desired to see lust in his eyes. So you forced yourself to draw your hands down, slowly sliding your panties to the level of your knees, then allowing them fall to the ground, and this time you heard as Jumin swallowed loudly.  
  
Embarrassment and excitement were growing within you while you stood there, completely exposed and naked. The room was fully lit- Jumin could see every part of your body, and he was staring at you, scanning you from head to toe.  
  
“Jumin, please…” You said quietly, “It’s… embarrassing.”  
  
“Just let me enjoy the view for a moment,” He responded, his silver eyes still strongly focused on you.  
  
You fought with a desire to cover your nakedness, feeling his gaze wandering over every piece of your body. It was almost like he was touching you very slightly, and if only his piercing looking affected you so much, you couldn’t wait for his actual touch.  
  
“Enough. Come here,” As he said that, you came closer to him, your knees shaking.   
  
When you stopped in front of him, he raised his hands to your hips, and in your current state, you moaned as soon as his fingers touched your heated skin. He leaned his face in close to your body- you felt his hot breath trailing along your breasts, but when you thought he was going to do something more, he just commanded you to turn around- he then guided you to sit down on the edge of the bed, between his legs.   
  
“Let’s start with something simple,” He murmured softly into your ear, and you felt the bed move as he reached for something. You inhaled once more, waiting, and after a little while, the blindfold covered your eyes from behind. He tied it carefully at the back of your head, making sure that your hair didn’t entangle into the binding, then leaning his lips down to your ear again, “Is the binding not too strong?” He still cared about your comfort, but there was clearly lewd excitement in his tone.  
  
“It’s alright…” You said under your breath, trying to control the trembling of your body.  
  
“You’re shaking so much…” This time his voice sounded so strange that you couldn’t say whether he was concerned or aroused. You were feeling his presence behind you, his heavy breath loud in your ears, but you couldn’t see him, didn’t know what he was planning to do with you- and it was surprisingly pleasant. It made you so agitated.  
  
Suddenly, you felt his hands sliding onto your waist, then slowly and gently onto your chest. You moaned as he started to rubbing your breast softly, barely touching your skin. You wanted more, much more, but you just clenched your hands on his arms, with which he was embracing you protectively from behind.  
  
Still gently caressing your breasts, Jumin lowered his head and drove his lips to the side of your neck. You pressed your lips together and moaned while he began to slowly suck at your heated skin. He was so delicate, and you knew that he was touching you lightly on purpose because it was driving you mad. You wished to feel a lot more, and he was just teasing you.  
  
“Jumin… Please…” You murmured breathlessly.  
  
“What are you asking for, my love?” His hands floated right above your skin, sometimes massaging you gently, his lips brushing against your neck.  
  
You were too embarrassed to answer that, so you simply pressed his hands to your body. He squeezed your breast harder, just as you wanted and you cried out with the pleasure of which you were waiting for- But he did it only once, and then pulled back his hands from your chest to grab both of your wrists.  
  
“No, my princess, you’re not in control here,” He gently guided your arms behind your back and you felt the fluffy structure of handcuffs which slowly jammed around your wrists, “If you want something… Beg me.”  
  
Your breath suddenly hastened when it occurred to you that you are now completely reliant on his mercy, blinded and handcuffed. Several times you opened your mouth, but words didn’t come out from your throat. Begging someone to touch you proved to be much more difficult than you thought. Your mind and pride rebelled against such an act.  
  
Jumin’s arms embraced you from behind once more, but this time his right hand dropped to your thigh. His fingers slipped between your legs, yet again he barely touched your weak spot.  
  
“Do you wish to continue what we couldn’t finish last time?” His left hand was on your breast, and his fingers softly brushing against your nipple.  
  
“Ngh…” You flinched and bit your lower lip. Your wrists jerked in the handcuffs, but thanks to their soft surface, you felt no pain. You whined as his hand began to stroke your clitoris in a very slightly manner, like a brush of air. “Yes… I want it…”  
  
“You know what you have to do then,” He whispered suggestively.   
  
You pursed your lips- your heart was beating hard, cold chills wandering on your hot skin, his barely perceptible touch driving you crazy.  
  
“Jumin… Please…”  
  
“I think you need to be more convincing,” He stated, breathing quite heavily, “Or maybe I have to motivate you…” As he said that, he slid his whole hand between your thighs and it was like an electric shock for you- you were so needy for his touch.  
  
“Aaah! Yes!” You couldn’t help but cried out, but to your displeasure, Jumin pulled his hand back. “N-no… Why you…”  
  
“I said it already,” You felt his lips on your ear, “Beg me.”  
  
You started to lose your breath. God, he barely even touched you. How could you be in such a state already? His hands were rubbing your skin, gently and slowly, and you could not stand it any longer.  
  
“Jumin… I… Please…” You panted, “I want… Your touch… Please… I-I beg you…” There, you had said it- and shivers traveled down your spine as you did so.  
  
“You could do it better,” He said and you heard a creak of the bed as he stood up. His presence behind you disappeared, you heard his footsteps when he moved around the room, “But this time I will accept that, as it is the first time.”  
  
You were so excited about what he was planning, that you didn’t say another word. It was exciting in a scary way, even if you’ve discussed earlier on which toys you agree and how far he could let himself go. Moments later you sensed his presence in front of you and his hand touched your foot - so he had to crouch in front of you.  
  
“Relax…” He murmured and you felt a soft structure of strap tied above your one ankle, and a while later on the other. Then he slowly guided your both thighs to open it wider, to the point when your feet were almost touching the bed legs.  
  
“Are you ok with this angle? Are you in pain?” He asked you in a surprisingly shaky voice.  
  
For a second you were paralyzed by the knowledge that Jumin was located exactly between your wide open legs, able to see everything, his hot palms on your thighs to prevent you from closing them.  
  
“I… I’m alright…” As soon as you said that, he moved his hand against your leg, stroking your knee and calf, and finally reached your foot. You heard the rustle of the rope and you felt a slight tug. He attached a rope to the strap on your ankle, tying the other end to the bed leg, repeating this process with your other ankle. Now, you were trapped in this position, sitting on the edge of the bed and straddled open wide before him.  
  
You could only wait, completely vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cut it off in a very interesting moment, but I’ll make it up to you all in the next chapter~!


	5. Chapter 5

For a brief moment, there was complete silence filling the room. You could think only about Jumin located just in front of your spread-wide legs, which you could no longer move. You couldn’t close them even if you’d wanted to. Your hands were also restrained, and you couldn’t see a thing. Thoughts that you were at the mercy of the man in front of you, caused your heart to want to jump out of your chest. How many times were you found dreaming about this moment? But now, when it had finally become real, it was so crazy, you hardly believed that it was happening.  
  
You barely caught your breath before whispering his name, “J-Jumin..”  
  
“I’m here,” You heard his voice behind you and flinched in surprise. How could you not notice the moment at which he moved? How could you not hear his steps and not feel as he sat on the bed behind your back? Was your mind so far away from this moment?  
  
As you were trying to collect your thoughts, Jumin came closer to you and again he wrapped his arms around you. His chest was pressing at your back and you could feel his belly touching your handcuffed wrists. He was still fully clothed and you were completely naked- one more reason for you to begin going crazy over this situation.  
  
“You were quite a good girl, so I can give you your reward,” as he said that, he blew a puff of hot breath over your left ear, his right hand dropping between your opened legs. You whined as soon as his fingers drowned in your folds- God, you were so wet already. You even heard a little squelching sound as he started to move his hand slowly. Did he chuckle just now? You couldn’t swear, because your senses were hyper-focused on the pleasure that melted from your abdomen to your whole body.   
  
Soft moans escaped your mouth uncontrollably, and you were trying to stretch your body, to lift up your hips, wanting to feel more of Jumin’s touch- But as your spread legs were bound to the bed, your movement was rather restricted. The frustration caused by this brought forth an aroused, angry little whine from your throat.  
  
“You’re so impatient, my princess,” said Jumin in a hoarse voice, and began to circle his fingers around your entrance. Shivers wandered through your body, and you bit your lower lip to prevent from crying out. You were already so embarrassed because of your state - to which Jumin brought you so easily.   
  
“Are you trying to prove that you are not as needy of me as I think?” This one question was said in so dark a voice, that you swallowed something between fear and excitement, “It’s pointless, my love. Your body speaks for you.”  
  
In response, you gave him a squeaky sound from your mouth, and you didn’t even know what you were trying to say. You barely managed to inhale as he suddenly slid one finger into you. You moaned loudly, your breath becoming ragged. Jumin’s left hand floated over your skin, up to your neck. For a moment he caressed your skin, covering your throat by the wide grip of his cold palm. He clenched his hand lightly as he quickened the pace of his finger penetrating you inside.  
  
“Ngh… Ahh-ahh…” You couldn’t close your mouth, whining and catching breath desperately. You were still blinded by the material band covering your eyes. There was only darkness surrounding you, and Jumin’s hand tightening up on your neck, symbolizing a gesture that put you in a pleasant and choking terror. You knew he wouldn’t harm you, but still- You were paralyzed by this situation.   
  
Your stunned body was trembling under the influence of his actions, and it must have been very thrilling for him because in the next moment you heard him growl deep in his throat. He pressed his body to your back harder and added the second finger to thrust in your pussy. Now you cried out so shamelessly, your hands jerking in the handcuffs, and once more you felt an agitated frustration due to the restrained state of your body.  
  
“You see? You cannot deny how much you want it,” His whisper sounded almost evil- At this point, you were sure that he allowed his darker side to take control over him. In the last flashes of logic, you wondered whether he blinded you with this band because it was supposed to be a part of this foreplay, or maybe… because he didn’t want you to see his face when he was in such a state. But you could imagine his wide mischievous grin right now, his eyes, cold and full of a darkening glow. You swallowed again, his hand still at your throat.  
  
“Let’s see how many times can you take,” As he said that, you didn’t even bother to think about what he meant. His two fingers suddenly quickened its pace, thrusting into you with no mercy and you didn’t try to hold back your moans this time - it was impossible. He chuckled darkly by your ear, and as you were trying not to lose your mind, he moved his other hand from your neck to your jaw, sliding his two fingers to your mouth. Quickly you caught your ragged breath and started suck his fingers obediently, without even thinking about it. It was like you were under the influence of a charm, or a spell, doing everything he wanted in complete obedience.  
  
He groaned and thrusted into you much deeper. With each push of his fingers between your legs, your heated body trembled more and more. You knew that you were close to your end. And he knew that too - so he sped up his moves again. After a while, you weren’t able to suck his fingers, because of your moans and need to breathe. Finally, with his last few thrusts, you reached your peak.  
  
As you cried out, drowning with shivers wandering over your whole body, he slowly pulled back his both hands. You could feel how soaked the sheet was underneath you. Jumin got up from the bed - as you could judge upon hearing a crack - and after few steps, he stopped in front of you still sitting on the edge of the bed. You still had not calmed your breath when he leaned down to between your legs, and you could feel his breath on the inside of your right thigh. Instinctively you wanted to close your legs, but of course you couldn’t do that, because they were still hopelessly tied.  
  
“J-Jumin… I came just a moment ago… I… I can’t…” You whispered desperately, but in answer you felt his mouth moving over the skin of your thigh.  
  
“Well, we are not yet finished,” Jumin spoke simply, in a deep voice and his hands reached for your waist. He caressed your sides for a moment and then he came close enough to be able to slide his hands on your back and grab for your shackled wrists. "But you were obedient, so I think I can get rid of them for now,” as he stated that, he unlocked the handcuffs and they fell on bedsheets behind you- he didn’t give you even a moment to realize what happened as he slipped down between your legs.  
  
You moaned, feeling his tongue playing with your clitoris. Your bound legs trembled, your freed hands immediately flew to his head and you buried your fingers into his black hair. He growled when your shaking hands shamelessly pressed his face to your soaked folds. You cried out his name as he started to clean them up from your sweet liquid, and you were sure that you could come again at any moment. You were still deep in the sensation of the first one.  
  
Your mind started to become blank. His mouth and tongue were playing with your clitoris, while he put his hands on both your opened thighs, caressing them with passion. You heard him wheezing and it aroused you even more. Slowly Jumin slid a little down and you felt his tongue circled around your entrance. You moaned loudly and arched your back. Then he slipped his tongue into you and one of his hand moved up to your clitoris, massaging it lightly. You let out a whining sound out from your mouth and after a pleasant while, endearment which he was giving you, led you to the end. Your body became limp and you heard Jumin’s moaning as he licked all the liquid that came from you.  
  
Your heart was beating so fast that you felt the fire in your lungs. Your hard rapid breathing couldn’t calm down even for a moment. Jumin put a few kisses on both your thighs, his breath also ragged, and he slowly pulled up. He was still crouching in front of you, but now his face was close to your chest. His hot breath swept over your breasts.  
  
“I’ll give you moment,” He whispered in husky voice. “Because I want you to endure what comes next for a little longer.”  
  
You inhaled at those words and caught a few breaths before you were able to speak.  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
Jumin chuckled, softly this time.   
  
“Are you really thinking…” He exhaled, his voice shaking, “that you need to apologize to me?”  
  
You just shook your head, embarrassed. His hands caressed your calves, and after a while, he gently grabbed the rope which was attached to the strap around your right ankle.  
  
“I’ll untie your legs- we do not need it any longer.”  
  
He did as he said, slowly and gently releasing both your legs. Your thighs feel numb at this moment, you weren’t able to close them even though they were not restrained anymore. Jumin began to massage both of them very softly.  
  
Although you had your legs and hands free now, he still didn’t allow you to get rid of the blindfold. When he got up and leaned on top of you, gently pushing you on the bed, you grabbed his arm, clenching your fingers into material of his shirt.  
  
“Jumin… I want to see you,” You whispered and felt that he immediately stiffened.   
  
He sighed and helped you lie down higher on the bed, still caressing your aching thighs. He did not answer. You felt that he rested both hands on the sides of your head and hung over you, and he did not let you say another word, closing your mouth with a hungry kiss. It was so passionate that you started to feel aroused again very quickly. You moved your hands to his chest and began to undoing the buttons of his shirt. When you were done, he pulled up for a moment, taking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him. When your hand touched his bare skin, he caught a sharp breath and rubbed his hips over your crotch. You bit your lower lip as you felt his hardness rub against you. You reached for his belt but he grabbed your wrists, stopping you.  
  
“It seems that you are trying to take control again,” his voice was low and you felt that he reached for something. Then you realized that there were still handcuffs lying somewhere on the bed. And as soon as you thought about that, you felt their soft structure while Jumin locked them at your wrists again. He placed your blocked arms above your head and slowly got up from the bed.  
  
You called his name, confused. No reply was uttered, but you heard the rustle of material, while he was probably taking off the rest of his clothes. When he finished, he come back to you and his naked body brushed against yours. You moaned, feeling his cock against your hot folds, but he still didn’t enter you. He leaned on his shoulder and with the other hand he reached behind your head and slowly untied the binding of a blindfold.  
  
For a moment you had to squeeze your eyes closed to get used to the light, but when your sharp vision got back to you, you could finally see his face. And immediately, shiver went down your spine. You had never seen him in such a state before. There was passion in his deep gaze, for sure, but these eyes were the coldest you’ve ever seen. You could say that his face was full of love, when he was scanning you with his gaze, but as soon as he caught sight of your handcuffed wrists… something dark wandered through his eyes and face. Maybe it was just the desire of controlling you, or maybe something much more complicated. Regardless, the more his face grew dark and cold, the more agitation you felt.  
  
But there was something in your reaction that made Jumin turned his face, hiding it from your gaze.  
  
“Jumin?” You called his name, anxiously.  
  
“You trust me, don’t you?” He whispered, still not looking at you.  
  
“I do, Jumin. Please… Look at me. I like what I see in your eyes.”  
  
Jumin quivered as he heard your words. He caught a deep breath and turned his face to you again. His eyes were even darker than before and his lips twitched in a strange smile.  
  
“Then I’m relieved,” That was everything he said, before crushing your lips with his own.   
  
His kiss was strong, rough, and it quickly stole your breath. Leaning on his left arm, he reached for your wrists with his right hand and pressed them harder into the bed, as if the fact that you were in handcuffs wasn’t enough for him. You moaned between kisses, squirming beneath him in rising pleasure. And then finally, he thrust into you. It was sudden, but not painful. You were already so wet and aroused that he slipped inside of you without a problem. His hand tightened its grip at your wrists and you heard him groaning in pleasure. Your insides were still hot after you came the previous two times, so when he thrusted into you again, you felt that your brain was about to break.  
  
Your vision became blurry and as he started to move, you cried out his name - you didn’t know how many times you called his name and how many times you just squealed in extreme delight. It was not long before he sped up the pace, and at that point, you felt that you would go mad with pleasure. He was still holding his hand at your locked wrists, tightening the grip every time when your walls clenched at his cock. You heard him wheezing and moaning sometimes, and you were answering him with your own moans and whispers.   
  
At some point he leaned closer to you, his hand suddenly dropping from your wrist to your neck. You shivered and almost reached your peak while his palm covered your throat. His hand was shaking, as if he was barely refraining from something. But you trusted him, looking straight into his crazy eyes.  
  
“You’re mine, my love” His voice was peremptory, there was nothing romantic about it. It was a message that you should remember forever.  
  
“I’m yours… I belong only to you, Master,” when you said that last word, his eyes widened and then fell into a dark frown, with a dangerous, crazy gleam appearing somewhere deep within. For an instant he dropped his head, hiding his face in his palm, but before he calmed himself, you were able to see a wide insane smile twisting his lips. There was something so terrifying in this smile that you felt cold and paralyzing fear for a second. But it was not given to you to think about it, because in next moment Jumin was kissing you deeply - and when he pulled up his head, he rested both his hands of the sides of your head and began to thrust into you harder and faster than before.   
  
You were already so exhausted and overrun by so many emotions that you were close to losing consciousness. The pleasure was so great right now that you couldn’t even describe it. You were not even fully aware that you were shouting Jumin’s name between jerky moans repeated with each quick thrust. You didn’t know how long it lasted before you reached your end. Your senses returned to you when you felt that Jumin came inside you. You heard as he groaned and then, after a short while, he slowly slid down on the bed next to you.  
  
You both were barely breathing and you were just lying there, without words, until both of you calmed down a little. Then you felt Jumin’s hand caressing your arm and reaching to your wrists in order to unlock you from the handcuffs.  
  
“Are you… alright?” There was nothing mischievous in his voice, nothing dark or cold. He was just concerned. Whatever you were able to wake up in him, it was gone- For now.  
  
“I’m not alright,” You chuckled lightly, with your breath still a little ragged, “I don’t know whether I was in heaven or hell, but, god, I never felt better.”  
  
He smiled at you and pulled you closer within his embrace. You snuggled into his body, stroking his chest with your freed hands.  
  
“It was heaven,” he said with confidence, kissing your forehead.   
  
You giggled quietly, starting to fall asleep. You were so exhausted, that you didn’t have strength to go to the bathroom. You should take a bath, but you could not move, and Jumin apparently had nothing against it. Suddenly you realized what happened a while ago, but quickly calmed down, knowing that you’re on your birth control. Jumin after all, was very methodical and reasonable. Before you decided to have sex, you talked also about protection. You were both not ready for having children. Especially you, who was rather young.  
  
“My love…” He whispered to your ear. His words barely reached you, you were already with one foot into your dreams. “I know you didn’t like the idea of you having a private office. I know that you would like to work with other SFA members, because you don’t like to be separated from others, but I can’t help to think of something…”  
  
“What is it?” You mumbled, only half aware of his words.  
  
“I think you should stay in my apartment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this.


	6. Sequel

A week has passed since Jumin suggested that you should move to his apartment. Of course, you asked for time to think about his proposal. He was not pleased, expecting that you agree right away. However, he was forgiving and decided to wait until you make up your mind. But even after a week still you were not sure what to do. On the one hand, you wanted it, but the other you were afraid of what consequences this may result in. You were perfectly aware that your relationship with Jumin might evolve into something either very good or something … very unhealthy. And this depended on really small things. One wrong step was enough to turn this beautiful dream into a nightmare.

It was quite late when you got home after working in your office - the one which Jumin prepared especially for you. You were tired and you were about to go to bed when your phone rang. You looked at the caller I.D. - it was Zen. You didn’t expect that. You talked with him earlier today - after the meeting of the SFA – and it seemed at that time that he told you everything he had to say. So why was he calling now?

“Hello, Zen?” You said a little puzzled, picking up the phone.

“Baby~!” He started cheerfully as always, but then he lowered his voice. “I need to talk to you about something…”

He sounded serious. You felt anxious.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Jaehee, she… I mean… Argh… We should talk face to face.”

You felt even more anxious.

“What’s wrong? Is she ok?” You asked very worriedly, “Is she in danger? You sound so serious…”

“No, no! It’s nothing like that! Calm down, baby,” He reassured you, “It’s more about her feelings… Argh… I feel embarrassed,” He sighed loudly.

You blinked, trying to understand anything. What was he talking about?

“But I think it’s rather urgent. She… I had to take her home, she was too drunk,” Zen continued his explanation, as you were trying to catch up. Jaehee drunk? He had to take her home? From where? “We were in the pub, she talked to me about some … issues. Well, it has a lot in common with you.”

“With me?” You were in shock, “Wait. Are you with her right now? Should I visit her?”

“I drove her home, and I helped her to go the bed. She’s asleep, so I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come here now,” He replied thoughtfully, “You live nearby, right? Can meet me somewhere and talk?”

Instinctively you looked at yourself. You were in a nightgown, ready to sleep. Of course, you could quickly get changed and meet with Zen in a nearby bar. Or you could just simply invite him to your house.

“Can you come to my house?”

His response was immediate. And you almost burst out with laughter over his puzzlement.

“WHAA- I mean, at this hour? To YOUR house?” He was nervous, his voice trembling, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t think Jumin would like this…”

You couldn’t help but giggle. This man, what was he thinking?

“Zen, we are going to TALK, just talk. There is nothing wrong with that,” You reassured him but in the deepest of your mind, you felt that this situation was somehow wrong. You knew how possessive Jumin might be. Perhaps you should be more considerate?

“Well… It’s not like he needs to know about our little conversation,” Zen laughed nervously. Now it really felt wrong, “I should be in a few minutes. I went for a walk when I came out of Jaehee’s house so I’m nearby.”

“Ok, I’m waiting,” You said in a rather cheerful voice, cause you always felt bright whenever you spoke with Zen. There was something charming in him, but he was always just a friend.

You snatched out of your thoughts and you looked around the room. You then scowled, seeing a really big mess. In a rush you started to collect garbage and pillows, you cleaned up a dirty cup and gathered scattered papers. And when you finished cleaning up the rest, you heard the doorbell.

“Fuck!” You cursed under your breath. You didn’t have time to get changed. “Wait a minute, please!” You run off to the bathroom to find a bathrobe. You flung it on your short nightgown and covered your exposed skin as much as you could.

When you came back to the room and walked to the front door, you caught a short breath before opened it.

“Come in, please!” you called politely, looking at Zen.

Surprised, he opened his eyes wide and scanned you from head to toe. Even now, late in the evening, in the light of the lamps, you saw how his face turned all red. And he couldn’t take his eyes away from you.

_Not good_, you thought to yourself, covering your body with your bathrobe even more. Okay, perhaps inviting him here was not the best idea…

“Ahahaha,” He just laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “It feels like if I’m playing the lead role in a movie about some affair, hahaha.”

Your cheeks also flushed and now you both were laughing nervously. My god, so awkward, you thought, leading Zen to the main room. You both sat on the couch after you offered him a glass of water. You clenched your fingers at the material covering your knees as if you were afraid that it could slip from your body.

"So…” You started, breaking the silence, “You wanted to talk about Jaehee.”

“Right! God, I almost forgot about it…” He blushed hard again and turned his face when you looked at him, “I’m sorry… I’m a man, you know.”

You cleared your throat and crossed arms on your chest. You were worried about Jaehee and you wanted to know already what is wrong with her.

“Let’s be serious, Zen. Tell me what’s going on with Jaehee,” You stared at him with narrowed eyes.

“Maybe you… could… change your clothes first? I’ll wait,” He suggested shyly.

“Oh my god, Zen!” You growled, rolling your eyes, “It’s not like I’m naked, right? Please just tell me whats going on.”

When you mentioned about being naked, Zen turned red, not only on the face but also on the ears and neck. Well, it was badly chosen words…

“Zen, please…” You groaned again, losing your patience.

“Oh god, don’t use such sweet voice on me,” He whispered, still red as a tomato.

“Hyun Ryu!” You burst out, “Stop messing around, you were the one who said that is an urgent matter, right? What is going on with Jaehee?”

He took a really big sip of water and sighed loudly. Then, not looking at you, he frowned.

“She is really upset… And she is in that state because of you.”

You felt cold shivers on your arms. Suddenly, the atmosphere had become very serious.

“Why?” You asked quietly.

“Well, you love Jumin, don’t you?” He continued in a low voice. “And it seems that she… loves you.”

Your eyes widened, your breath stopped for a moment. You thought that you maybe misheard. She was really close friend to you, but you never thought… Did you miss some hints? How could you not notice?

“But… Are you telling me the truth?” Your hands were shaking and when Zen nodded, you suddenly realized how long Jaehee had to suffer because of you. You felt guilty and stupid, “I… I didn’t know… What should I do…?”

“No, baby! It’s not your fault,” Zen gave you a warm smile and patted you on the head, “But I think you should talk to her.”

“This is… I don’t want to lose my friend… She is precious to me.”

She was. Even if you didn’t feel the same way, she was still your closest friend. You had to do something, talk to her, comfort her, anything. You opened your mouth, wanted to say something and then your phone rang. Actually, it was a message signal. _Maybe it’s from Jaehee_, you thought to yourself, but as you read the message, you felt weak and your face turned pale.

“What’s wrong?” Zen asked you, concerned. You just showed your phone to him and when he read what was on the screen, his face tensed.

_I am outside your house. I wanted to surprise you. I hope I do not trouble you. May I come in? _ Few seconds later the doorbell rang and you both looked up at each other with terror. Unfortunately, despite all the question whether this is not a problem, Jumin not even waited for you to open door for him. He just walked in with confidence and… froze.

You and Zen also froze. The silence that fell was frightening. Slowly you started to realize how it had to look from Jumin’s perspective. You’ve been with another man at your home, late at night, your modest nightgown covered only by a bathrobe, which now hung on you carelessly. The only comforting fact was that you sat on the couch instead of the bed. But it could not save the situation, could it? Nope, you were screwed.

“J-Jumin, you… surprised me!” You mumbled thoughtlessly, standing up quickly.

“I can see that,” He said in cold voice, his eyes focused on Zen with growing fury.

Zen sighed, trying to act tough, but you could see his trembling hands.

“Dude, calm down. We were only talking,” He stood up slowly, patting you on the head again. Oh my god, why did he do this right now! You swallowed, seeing how Jumin’s face began to cover with an expression of dark and deep rage.

“Jumin… Zen says the truth, we were just…” You stopped in mid-sentence when he pierced you with one glance.

“You better go to your room and wait there for me… My love,” He hissed in a voice that made you shuddered.

“Hey!” Zen called out to him in anger, “Aren’t you too harsh with her? Don’t you see that she’s scared of you, you freak?”

Without a word, Jumin approached him suddenly, grabbed him by the coat and pressed him violently against the wall.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her again or either way I’ll…” His voice was like a hiss of a snake.

Zen whined, but as soon as he got rid of the shock, he pushed Jumin away and growled with anger.

“Are you MAD or what?! Didn’t you hear? We were only talking, you insane jerk!”

“Am I supposed to believe this?” His eyes were full of cold madness, it was hard to describe, but even Zen stepped back. “Even someone like you is smart enough to understand what it looks like.”

“But it’s nothing like this!” You shrieked, interfering. You were afraid that it might end up in a fight, “I invited him here because we had to talk about Jaehee…”

“YOU. INVITED. HIM?”

Goosebumps spread all over your body when your eyes encountered his dark glance again. He was clenching his teeth. Your heart jumped into your throat.

“I… I should never do that. I’m sorry, Master…” It slipped through your mouth, you were not aware of this until you heard Zen coughing.

"What did you just…?” He was in deep shock, as well as Jumin who didn’t expect that you could ever call him “Master” in front of another person. Well, he probably didn’t expect that you could call him this name outside the bedroom whatsoever.

“OH GOD, what kind of sick relationship is this?” You could swear that Zen’s face was not pale, it was almost green, “Does this freak force you to say such things?”

You started to giggle hysterically, feeling sick to your stomach. This situation would be even funny if not the fact that Jumin wasn’t in a good mood and even confused Zen’s expression wasn’t able to change that.

“This is none of your business, Zen,” Jumin spoke, massaging his temples with irritation.

“Of course it is my business!” Zen shouted in rage, “She’s my friend and I can’t allow you to treat her like that!”

“I treat her well,” Jumin just stood there in one place, his whole body tense. You saw how much it costed him not to do anything wrong. You saw in his eyes that he was tempted to do something.

“Treat her well? Like hell you do!” Zen was also becoming more and more pissed and he stepped toward Jumin vigorously. NOT GOOD. “She would be a lot of happier if I’d stole her from under your nose!”

You lost your breath as he said it. Why did he say such a thing?! With horror, you watched as Jumin took off his jacket, throws it at the ground and moved towards Zen rapidly. His expression suggested that he just lost control of himself.

“So I understood the situation correctly, you just started your attempts of stealing her away from me.”

“You’re damn right! What are you going to do about it?!”

They were facing each other very closely, both engrossed in a fury. You knew that you had to intervene, otherwise it will turn into a violent fight.

“Jumin, stop this!” You ran off to him suddenly and clutched onto his shoulder. “Zen’s just trying to upset you, nothing of what he says is true!” You lift your gaze at the white-haired man and you sent him a threatening look. You were mad at him for the fact that he’s provoking Jumin more and more when it was completely unnecessary.

However, Jumin shook his arm and pulled you aside, his fingers firmly closed on your shoulder.

“Please stay out of this, my princess,” He wasn’t looking at you, his voice low.

And now it was a turn for your anger, which erupted in you so unexpectedly that you did not even try to stop it. You simply slipped between two men and pushed them away from each other, screaming:

“This is my freaking house! If you two want to fight, then go fucking outside and leave me alone!”

They both looked at you with surprise, saying nothing. You were scanning them with anger in your eyes, breathing loudly. Then you sighed and hide your face in your hands. You were exhausted.

“Zen, please just go home,” You said quietly, in a tired voice. He opened his mouth, probably wanted to protest, but you lifted your hand and gave him a sharp glance, “I said, GO HOME.”

“He’s going nowhere until…” This time it was Jimin speaking, but you growled at him and punched him in a shoulder. And he clenched his mouth immediately, watching you in shock.

After a brief and awkward moment, Zen finally left your apartment, muttering under his breath, and you stayed alone with still puzzled Jumin.

* * *

You both were sitting on the couch for quite a moment now, in complete silence. The atmosphere was heavy and strange. You didn’t know how to explain this situation so that Jumin could believe that nothing happened between you and Zen. You looked up at him. He was so tense.

“Jumin…” You started hesitantly, “Please, believe me… Zen was here just because he wanted to talk with me about Jaehee.”

“Either way, he is clearly interested in you,” Jumin stated, not looking at you.

“No, he is not!” You exclaimed with conviction, “He just wanted to play on your nerves, and well, he succeeded.”

“You should not invite him here,” Jumin’s eyes have suddenly become full of dark aura. This situation, at first simply stupid and ridiculous, now began to escalate into something dangerous. If a moment ago you managed to show your anger and bring the two men to their senses, now, being alone with Jumin, you felt chills running down your spine.

“I know,” You dropped your head with guilt, “That was stupid of me, please forgive me.”

All at once he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you onto the couch. He hung over you, his eyes cold and fixated at your figure curled up under him. His breathing quickly became heavy and hoarse.

“I think I understand why you did this,” He rasped, leaning down, “You naughty girl, you want to be punished so badly?”

Something got into him, you saw it clearly. You knew that your answer at this time can make a big difference. You had to think carefully about the choice of your words. You looked him straight in the eye. Oh, how much you were tempted to answer that it is exactly what you want. You had a great desire to provoke him even more, allow him to punish you in whatever way he wished to. But there was something in him. Something that made you realize that there will be no turning back. If you’d allow him to lose control at this point, he’d never back to his senses - you knew that.

**[Make your choice now]**

A. “Yes…” You bit your lower lip, “You’re right… I wanted to be punished, really badly, Master.”

B. “No, Jumin, wait… It’s just a big misunderstanding.”

* * *

### Dark Heart Ending A  
  


It’s been a week since the incident with Zen. After you spent the night with Jumin at your house, no to mention that it was a very crazy night, to your satisfaction of course, he took you to his apartment. Since then you have not left it even once. You worked from the room, you did not even go to the office. You’ve never met Jaehee to talk to her about her feelings. However, after some time, you ceased to care, just like you ceased to care about the phone calls from the other worried SFA members - as you stopped showing up at the meetings. Jumin was obviously happy with your behavior and he proved it overnight and you became a more obedient pet, a slave? It was all the same as you could call it. This situation suited you. At least until that one night, when he brought you to a state where you finally used the safe word RED. But then it was too late to back out, right? You got exactly what you wanted and there was no retreat…

And sometimes when you looked inside yourself, you’ve seen that your whole heart is black…_*_

*_ It’s a reference to the song Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones, which inspired the title of this fanfic and the whole story. I think the whole lyric perfectly reflects Jumin’s character and I love the Hidden Citizens version. But in this ending, you’re the one with the black heart.  
_

###    
Dark Heart Ending B  
  


It’s been a week since the incident with Zen. You somehow managed to explain Jaehee’s case to Jumin. He did not take it lightly and was as surprised as you were. However, he recommended, just like Zen, that you should talk to her. He even suggested he could exchange a few words with her, but you thought it was a very bad idea. You met her the next day and after a very long and awkward conversation, the girl admitted that she had felt something for you for a long time, but she did not want to get in the way in your and Jumins relationship. You felt so sorry and stupid that you did not notice her feelings before. You have apologized to her for lack of perception and for the fact that you can not give her what she expects. You assured her to be the sweetest girl in the world and that she’s very dear to you. You both cried when you said you did not want to lose her friendship, cause it’s precious to you. Everything ended well and Jaehee felt better each day. She promised to be your friend forever, it only takes time to cope with the situation.

When it comes to Jumin, well… You once discussed the matter of residence in his apartment and you were surprised when he himself admitted that this offer came from him too early. You both thought you had to work on your relationship and recognize what is good for you and what you really want. You agreed to work in a separate office, as it seemed to reassure him, and he promised to rethink his behavior in return. Of course, you did not expect a total change from him. At last, you liked his possessiveness and accepted the darkness in him. But you knew there was a limit that should not be exceeded, and he understood that too. So the following months you continued to live separately, but you have often met and talked a lot. That does not mean that it was without sweet, noisy nights. And after one of those nights, Jumin told you something you’ve memorized for a long time. He admitted that sometimes when he looks inside himself, he sees that his whole heart is black…_*_

_* It’s a reference to the song Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones, which inspired the title of this fanfic and the whole story. I think the whole lyric perfectly reflects Jumin’s character and I love the Hidden Citizens version._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it was a little cheesy, but I always wanted to see Zen and Jumin fight like this :> So which ending do you choose as your canon? :>


End file.
